


Uncharted Waters

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Magic, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ophelia wants Soleil to be first to see her newest spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncharted Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt word was 'pool'.

“Your eyes may look upon it now, My Love,” Ophelia announced, her own hands  gently lowering Soliel’s away from where they had been covering her eyes.

Soleil gasped, turning to the other girl in wonder. “Ophelia…I knew you were amazing, but this is incredible..."

Ophelia smiled softly.  “I wanted you to be first to behold it.“

Soleil gazed in awe at the now enchanted mountain pool, the water glistening in a rainbow of different colors.

“So this is where you’ve been sneaking off to…”

“Go forth and take a dip,” Ophelia urged.

And Soleil did, but not without immediately pulling the other girl in by the ankle.

Ophelia shrieked and giggled as she emerged from the surface,  fair hair soaking up the myriad colors from the bewitched water as well.

Although the glamoured pool had been a wonderful surprise, Soleil found nothing more magical still than her girlfriend's smile.


End file.
